jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Guido Mista
'' |birthday = December 3, 1982 |zodiac = Sagittarius |gender = Male |height = |weight = '' |seiyuu = (Anime) (ASB, Ultra Jump CM, EoH) (PS2 game) |voiceactor = (Anime) }} is a core ally featured in Vento Aureo. Mista is a member of Passione and by extension Bucciarati's team, who follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to bodyguard Trish Una. He is a gunslinger and Stand User who shoots down his opponents with the help of his Sex Pistols. Appearance Mista is a teenager of above-average height and medium build. In contrast to the usual character design, Mista possesses large black irises. He wears uniquely shaped headgear with a diagonal grid pattern and the front shaped like an arrow pointing downward. He is known to keep a lot of things inside his hat, particularly ammunition, as he typically prefers to keep his hands free.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shōnen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) Mista's attire consists of a turtleneck crop top cashmere sweater with a design similar to his hat, tiger striped-leather pants that he uses to store his gun, a thick belt, and boots. In his first appearance, the pants lacked the tiger stripes and belt and had a loincloth. Due to the quality of the material, he likely spends the most money on clothing out of Team Bucciarati. Mista carries with him a short-barreled essential to his fighting ability. The revolver is equipped with a hammer shroud, contains six bullets in the swing-out style cylinder and is used with hollow-point bullets. The revolver is consistently portrayed as being purple across adaptations. Trish Una has commented that Mista has a significant amount of body hair, including hair on his fingers. She also mentions that he smells comforting, albeit unpleasant at first. Color Schemes | | |bg = |T2 = Anime |T3 = GioGio (PS2) }} Personality }}Easy-going and relaxed whenever the number "4" is not involved, Guido Mista is also a resolute gunslinger when in battle. Mista comes off as a laid-back teenager, being one of the least serious members of Team Bucciarati, although not as childish as Narancia. His backstory describes him as a carefree individual, whose goal was to enjoy simple, daily, and worldly pleasures such as food or pretty girls. During idle times, Mista can often be seen reading books or magazines. , p.10 , p.12 His simplicity would be mistaken as idiocy by those that did not know him well, when, in reality, he'd rather not trouble himself by thinking of complicated matters. Mista is also one of the most sociable members of the group, regularly seen bringing random conversation subjects out of nowhere, such as asking if vegetarians would wear leather-based clothing, or if human flesh would taste bad as a result of a natural diet that includes meat. While Mista may act nonchalant, he is one of the rudest members of the cast. He easily commits violent acts, already having a history of going into fights for the petty reason that someone would badmouth his favorite movie star, and during the course of Vento Aureo displays a willingness to commit outright torture or murder with a casual approach to them; he hooked Zucchero's eyelid to a fishing line and threatened to burn his retina with the sun, had no hesitation in shooting Sale in the head on sight and thinking him dead, and threatened to execute Pesci if he didn't answer a question on the count of two. Other such acts include readily sabotaging Narancia's stereo because the music annoyed him , p.12 or knocking out a truck driver unwittingly transporting Team Bucciarati when threatened with them being discovered. He has also been shown to be very ill-mannered at times, using coarse language and often taunting his enemies when he has the upper hand in battle. More funnily, he also has been eyeing Trish during his bodyguarding mission, despite the imagined risks. However, Mista is still a decent individual at heart. He jumped to the rescue of a beaten up woman without thinking and while he acts rough with civilians, , p.4 he doesn't endanger them as his enemies do, showing genuine shock at the destruction Green Day causes. , p.7 Mista shows a great deal of confidence in his ability, saying that his Stand Sex Pistols is suited for assassination , p.21 and often insisting on his achievements, first when reminding Fugo that he defeated Sale alone to secure the group's coming to Capri or getting upset that Giorno would doubt his swift "victory" against Carne, thinking that he was just that good. However, the Sleeping Slaves arc shows that, if it were to save Bucciarati and with a problem he doesn't see how to solve, Mista would readily beg Scolippi for advice. , p.4 He also knows better than anyone the limits of his gun and Stand. In contrast to his usually easy-going attitude, Mista becomes noticeably more serious and proactive when in battle. Connecting with his habit of not overthink things, Mista is a supporter of taking initiative and often advocates for directly confronting his enemies, sometimes to the point of rushing too rapidly to battle. With his direct attitude and a gun-related ability, Mista takes a very straightforward approach to battle, usually aiming for an immediate kill. Nonetheless, most enemies he's faced have had abilities countering bullets to some degree, forcing him to display more ingenuity to fight. Despite his obvious recklessness, Mista displays method in his battles. He regularly applies tactical insight, having accurately deduced Sale's most probable actions during his short hunt, , p.10-14 or making an effort to try and find an enemy's weak point, such as finding White Album's airhole, or trying to attack Secco the moment he emerged from the ground. Moreover, Mista shows great calmness in battle, managing to keep his nerve most of the time despite wounds or even the threat of death. The most notable example of his resolve is when he engages in a direct shootout with Ghiaccio despite the reflected bullets tearing through his body. If given the choice, Mista has no problem coming up with life-threatening moves such as willingly let Ghiaccio hit him to blind the assassin with his own blood, or throwing himself off a building with Rolling Stone in his hand. That calmness has its limits, however, as he started to panic during the final encounter with the Boss. Mista's most noticeable quirk of character is his severe : fear of the number 4. If it is mentioned or visible, he will immediately become anxious and paranoid, visibly sweating. Additionally, his Stand, Sex Pistols has bullets labeled 1-7, with 4 omitted. He occasionally displays other superstitious beliefs, for instance saying that urinating close to precious jewels would bring bad karma, or wondering if Giorno is a "lucky boy" that brings fortune to the group. Mista is also stated to believe in God to a fundamental level; whenever he's in danger, he always has thoughts along the line of "I'll certainly be saved!" or "It will definitely pass over!". This, however, is never demonstrated in the manga aside from his character profile.Volume 62: Chapter 575 tailpiece While Mista is friendly with every member of his group, he has a privileged relationship with Bucciarati or Giorno. Like all members of Team Bucciarati, Mista looks up to Bucciarati in all aspects and has ironclad confidence in him, even trusting Bucciarati to overthrow the Boss of Passione not long after the latter had announced his betrayal. In parallel to his admiration for Bruno, Mista builds a partnership with Giorno, being one of the first to realize his talents. In time, Giorno would become perhaps the closest member of the team to Mista, with the two eventually creating a fruitful combination in battle. Abilities Mista's Stand Sex Pistols allows him to redirect bullets shot from his personal revolver. Gunmanship: 'Even without his Stand, Mista is a gifted sharpshooter. His uncanny precision with a revolver, supported by his ability to keep his cool even in the middle of a gunfight, makes him a particularly deadly individual and assassin. History Early life ]] In his early childhood, one of Mista's neighbors adopted a kitten out of four and later learned that kitten clawed one of the said neighbor's eyes out. This resulted in Mista's tetraphobia or fear of the number 4. In his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite living in poverty most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, gazing at the sunset and sunrise as well as trees or passing clouds, and the taste of wine and cheeses. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly regardless of rejection, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theater and beat up passersby that insulted Clint Eastwood for their money. Occasionally, he would get caught by police officers and spend nights at the police station. Nonetheless, Mista generally enjoyed a pleasant life. One night, when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere and took immediate action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car, slamming his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum, but there were two of the man's friends in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he pulled a gun from his pocket and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista, all of his bullets would miss. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly, but still, the bullets missed. In his panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well. Yet again, the teenager was not hit once, even surprised at his own calm focus while being shot at. It was at this moment that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista casually picked up one of the men's guns, slowly picked up the bullets, and reloaded it. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharpshooter, he shot all three of the men in the face with perfect accuracy using four shots. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defense, no one believed that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However, the news of Mista's incident caught Bruno Bucciarati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Bucciarati had Mista take Polpo's Arrow test, and he passed, being granted a Stand fit for a gunman like him, Sex Pistols. Vento Aureo (2001) Investigating Scolippi On the day Bruno and Giorno met, Mista and the rest of the gang are visited in a restaurant by a florist who begs Bruno to kill a sculptor who allegedly killed his daughter. Moved, Bruno tasks Mista with investigating the case. However, at the same time, Mista begins to notice a strange rock stalking him. Having no concrete proof, Mista stays silent about the rock and heads to the sculptor's apartment. In the lift, Mista meets with the sculptor, named Scolippi, and proceeds to brutally interrogate him about the rock. Scolippi explains that the rock is his Stand, Rolling Stones, which stalks a target fated to die soon to grant them a premature, but peaceful death. The target is revealed to be Bruno, prompting Mista to desperately try to keep it away from the latter. When Scolippi explains that one possible hope would be breaking the rock, Mista devotes himself toward that objective, going as far as throwing himself from the 6th floor to break Rolling Stones. Although the Stand stops chasing after Bruno, it still takes the form of Bruno and reveals the forms of Narancia and Abbacchio. Polpo's Treasure Mista is introduced to Giorno Giovanna alongside the rest of the group in a restaurant. Mista in particular witnesses fellow member Leone Abbacchio urinating inside a teapot, and stifles laughter after seeing Giorno hesitate to drink from the teacup. However, he is quickly stupefied and impressed when Giorno gulps the whole cup. Not long after, Team Bucciarati proceeds to go after Polpo's treasure following his death. While he is ambushed and deflated by Soft Machine on the way to Capri Island. Upon the defeat of Soft Machine's user Mario Zucchero, Mista proceeds to torture him for information on accomplices to no avail. With Abbacchio's ability, the team learns that he had an accomplice waiting on the island. Both Mista and Giorno take on the duty of taking him out, and Mista reveals his Stand Sex Pistols, capable of redirecting the bullets fired from his handy revolver. ]] At the marina, Mista encounters Zucchero's partner, Sale, and gives chase, leaving Giorno behind. The battle takes to a truck, and Mista fires into Sale's head, only to be shocked at the supposedly fatal shot having little effect on him. He fires once more, though Sale's Stand Kraft Work simply fixes the bullets in space before they can do any harm. At a disadvantage, Mista then wastes his bullets trying to bypass Kraft Work's power, to no avail; moreover, Sale redirects some of the bullets directly into Mista. The gunman reverses the situation by misdirecting Sale with his last bullet, commanding Sex Pistols to kick the bullet Sale had kept as ammo directly into his head wound, pushing the first bullet deeper into Sale's head and into his brain, knocking him out. Afterward, Bucciarati hands over Polpo's treasure to Pericolo, promoting him to capo (officer) rank. Bodyguarding Trish Una The team then receives their first mission from Pericolo: to protect the Boss' daughter Trish from traitors who seek to discover the Boss' identity through her. Thus Mista, alongside his team, hides in the countryside until the Boss deals with the traitor. However, their hideout is compromised after Formaggio from Squadra Esecuzioni finds Narancia and battles him; although Formaggio is killed, Narancia's onslaught is bound to attract the attention of the traitors. After receiving instructions from the Boss and after Giorno, Fugo, and Abbacchio retrieve a key in Pompei, Team Bucciarati board a train bound to Florence while hidden inside the turtle Stand user Coco Jumbo. Soon, Mista is the first to notice that everyone is aging at a dramatic rate, and Giorno discovers that lowering one's body temperature with ice will slow the aging. With that precious information in mind, Mista heads out of Coco Jumbo but is confronted to a second Stand, Beach Boy, which hooks itself into his arm. Before the hook can reach his brain, Mista distracts Pesci, the User of Beach Boy, by breaking the ice the assassin had kept for himself. Closing on Pesci and holding him at gunpoint to interrogate him Prosciutto ambushes him disguised as an old man. Mista is completely disabled by The Grateful Dead's aging power and is shot in the head by Prosciutto who then leaves him, thinking he's dead. However, Sex Pistols No.5 stopped the bullet with the aid of a piece of ice Mista fortunately kept in his head, while No.6 goes to Bucciarati to assist him against Pesci and Prosciutto. Bucciarati manages to win and kill both, but the train is disabled. The gang quickly hitches a ride by hiding in a truck, still hidden inside the turtle. Unfortunately, Sex Pistols steal the driver's lunch, who discovers the turtle. Mista, in a panic, knocks the driver out, resulting in the truck crashing and the gang forced to look for another mode of transportation. In a parking lot, Mista steals a car alongside Narancia, Fugo and Abbacchio, unaware that Giorno is battling Baby Face. Mista then spends the remainder of the trip toward Venice outside the turtle and watching for any enemies. When the Boss instructs Bucciarati to retrieve a disk containing his final orders hidden in Venice, Mista and Giorno are sent to retrieve it. Unfortunately, their car is attacked by the assassin Ghiaccio, whose Stand White Album grants him the power to lower the surrounding temperature dramatically. ]] Ghiaccio's power is such that Mista's bullets cannot penetrate through the ice and Gold Experience's fists are frostbitten just from briefly jabbing the assassin. Driven into the sea, Mista is forced to escape from Ghiaccio alone while Giorno is trapped inside the frozen car. Using frozen tundra herbs created by White Album, Mista almost reaches the shore, forcing Ghiaccio to cancel his powers momentarily, freeing Giorno. However, the gunslinger decides to confront Ghiaccio, confident that White Album must have a weak point. Sure enough, Sex Pistols discovers a breathing hole over Ghiaccio's nape of the neck which Mista exploits to land a hit. However, Ghiaccio uses his technique "White Album Gently Weeps" to create an invisible barrier made of shards of frozen air to bounce the bullets back into Mista. Wounded and shaken to see that his and Giorno's efforts were futile, Mista decides to confront Ghiaccio head on as the assassin finds the duo's objective, a floppy disk containing instructions from The Boss. Giorno uses his spraying blood to reveal the shards of frozen air, enabling Sex Pistols to pilot several bullets into the ice armor's hole, but Ghiaccio simply closes it for the time being. The bullets bounce back into Mista, who also uses the spraying blood to blind Ghiaccio and then make him trip by unloading a whole cylinder into his helmet. The assassin trips and is partially impaled at the nape into a metal pole. The duel devolves into a straight shootout, Mista trying to push Ghiaccio further with his bullets as they are bounced back at him with "White Album Gently Weeps". Mista almost succeeds, but Ghiaccio uses his own blood, which he freezes as support pillars. Nonetheless, he's bought enough time for Giorno to swim toward the shore and land a mortal blow on Ghiaccio. Mista is subsequently healed by Giorno. At the island of San Giorgio Maggiore, Mista waits with the others on a boat as Bucciarati and Trish go into the San Giorgio Maggiore Church. He and Narancia fight over a box of chocolates before the chocolates suddenly appear in Narancia's mouth, upsetting Mista and unsettling Giorno, a hint to the Boss' Stand ability. Later, Bucciarati returns with Trish to reveal his defection from Passione and willingness to go against the Boss who tried to kill his own daughter. Mista is the second to join Bucciarati's cause after Abbacchio, his reasons being the idea of becoming a capo himself, as well as reaping the Boss' fortune when they usurp him. With that, Team Bucciarati (save Fugo) leaves for Venice and are branded as traitors. Defecting from Passione Team Bucciarati go eat at a restaurant in Venice while deciding the next course of action. Mista discusses vegans' lifestyle with Narancia and Abbacchio, and mistaking a civilian for an enemy, beats him up before realizing his mistake. Bucciarati and Trish redirect the conversation to the Boss, whose King Crimson can erase time. As a direct confrontation is suicidal, Bucciarati decides to go investigate the island of Sardegna where Trish says her mother met the Boss when he was younger. However, Narancia is immediately attacked by the combination of Squalo's Clash and Tiziano's Talking Head, respectively a shark-like Stand that can teleport from one body of liquid to another, and a Stand that forces the victim to lie. Narancia, under Talking Head's influence, unwillingly distracts the group. Mista is misdirected alongside Bucciarati and Abbacchio, while Narancia tries alone to save Giorno, the only one privy to the attack, from Clash. Although Clash is eventually cornered, Tiziano uses Talking Head to manipulate Mista into shooting inside the kitchen, where a gas leak caused by the fight creates a fire and hides Clash from Aerosmith's radar. Narancia is, however, able to track down and defeat both Tiziano and Squalo with help from Giorno. The group then heads to Venice's airport to hijack a plane. On the tarmac, Mista sees an unsettling individual named Carne approaching the plane. The gunman immediately shoots and kills him, and is confident that he is dead, although Giorno remains suspicious. On the plane, Mista and Giorno discover suspicious rotting fingers inside a fridge. Notorious B.I.G., Carne's Stand, infects Giorno's arm, forcing Mista to shoot at it to stop the infection. However, Sex Pistols is caught by the enemy Stand and Mista is severely injured. Half-dead and with Giorno's Stand being powerless once both of his hands are severed, Mista remains knocked out for the remainder of the fight. It is Trish and the awakening of her Stand Spice Girl who saves the gang. Giorno, planning beforehand, manages to restore one hand and heal everyone, and thus Team Bucciarati reaches Sardegna. In , Mista is teamed up with Giorno in order to stand guard from a vantage point. However, they fail when The Boss, disguised as a child, approaches Abbacchio and impales him with King Crimson's fist. Devastated, Mista is at a loss for words. Abbacchio's death was however not in vain, as he's managed to rewind further enough to actually obtain The Boss' fingerprints and a negative of his face. The team's subsequent research grab the attention of a mysterious hacker. Said hacker offers new information about The Boss, whose name is revealed to be Diavolo, and proposes to meet in Rome where he will give them an Arrow which could defeat him. The group subsequently departs toward the Italian coast aboard a boat. Arriving at a coastal village, Mista is the first to notice a lethal mold has infected the locals, and his hand too becomes infected when he draws his gun. When Narancia tries to jump back into the boat to retreat, the whole team gets infected, but thankfully, Mista makes the boat explode to propel everyone toward the shore, saving them. An unknown Stand User is attacking them. Bruno switches place with Narancia who has been injured. Making their way up some stairs, Bruno and Mista are confronted by another Stand User, Secco, who can "swim" inside the ground. Secco is too fast for the bullets, but Bruno is impervious to the mold and thus manages to land one hit on the enemy, forcing a temporary retreat. The group then manages to hijack a car and flee toward Rome. The ride is violently interrupted when an infected corpse falls into the windshield; the car crashes. The enemy duo, made of Secco and his master the mad doctor Cioccolata, has caught up to them with a helicopter. The mold is spreading in Rome and Secco dives into the ground to give chase; to prevent a disaster and the death of their mysterious ally, the gang separates in two groups. Mista and Giorno combine their Stand powers to ensnare the helicopter up a tower, and go up to confront the enemy. Meanwhile, Bruno confronts Secco alone. At the top of the tower, Mista sends Sex Pistols inside the cockpit, but they are ambushed by Cioccolata and Green Day. Five of out the six Pistols are cut down, and Mista is disabled for the remainder of the fight, Pistols no.5 assisting Giorno in his place. Giorno manages to defeat Cioccolata and then heals Mista. Separated from Bruno, the group head toward the Colosseum, Mista standing guard. Unbeknownst to them, Diavolo manipulates Bruno and manages to reach the mysterious ally first. The hacker, who is revealed to be Jean Pierre Polnareff, is forced to use the Arrow on Silver Chariot, who is defeated after a brief struggle. Yet, another Stand makes an appearance and puts everyone in Rome to sleep. When the group wakes up, they see that their souls have switched bodies. Mista thus finds himself in Trish's body, leading to a few embarrassing moments. However, the power affecting them seems to be from an ally as Mista notices his Sex Pistols' power has increased. The group formally meets Polnareff, who explains that Chariot Requiem has been activated to protect the Arrow from anyone. Moreover, Chariot Requiem can manipulate souls and thus Stands to an extent, making it yet another obstacle in their paths. While the group meets with Bruno who is in Diavolo's body, the Boss is roaming free. Mista is forced to shoot at Bruno's own body, but Narancia is still assassinated by Diavolo. The group can only briefly mourn him before resuming their mission. Chasing after Chariot Requiem, Bruno's gang witnesses the mayhem in Rome. During a struggle against Chariot Requiem, Mista's revolver suddenly breaks, forcing him to rely on a looted pistol. When Giorno investigates the revolver, it becomes clears it has been snapped by someone, and the group understands that Diavolo has possessed one of them. Mista then loses his calm, suspecting everyone, but Diavolo emerges from Mista's body, possessed by Trish, before anything comes out of it. The Boss heavily injures Giorno and wrestles control from Trish, chasing after Chariot Requiem. Mista's bullets are ineffective as King Crimson can predict the bullets' paths. Despite Mista's relentless shooting, Diavolo effortlessly disables Chariot Requiem and grabs the Arrow. Thankfully, Trish softens some of the bullets swatted by King Crimson to create a backlash at an opportune time, and King Crimson loses the Arrow. Mista spends the rest of the fight witnessing Bruno sacrificing himself to permanently defeat Chariot, and Giorno evolving his Stand into Gold Experience Requiem. Gold Experience Requiem then easily defeats King Crimson and pummels Diavolo, inflicting a fate worse than death. Aftermath After the fight, Mista and Trish begin to bond and head toward the Colosseum, hoping to find Bruno still alive. Their reactions aren't shown. Later, it is revealed that Mista is now working under Giorno's command. Purple Haze Feedback People assume Mista is the #2 in Passione and Giorno's underboss after Diavolo's defeat. However, he doesn't like this too much, since 2 squared makes 4. He considers Polnareff (who is consigliere) to be #2 and calls himself #3 instead. Mista meets Fugo at the Giuseppe Meazza stadium and orders him to eliminate the members of the narcotics team in Passione, with the penalty of death should he fail. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Mista makes his video game debut as one of the playable characters in the PS2 game. Mista is a unique character in the game, as he cannot use punches or pummeling attacks. His main attack is shooting the opponent (up to 6 times, as a revolver's slot appears nears Mista's life bar) and he can reload his gun anytime he wants. When Sex Pistols is activated, if Mista shoots normally, the bullets will mostly try to follow the enemy's direction. Also, if a certain button is held, Mista start saying "Number One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Seven!" (or at least the number of bullets the player wants to charge) as the Sex Pistols concentrate on a single bullet. After shooting, if the enemy is hit, Sex Pistols will start to ricochet the bullet the number of times the player has charged the attack. Mista can also deploy a single Sex Pistol anywhere on the stage. After he shoots in any direction, the bullet will follow the Stand's position, who will immediately kick the bullet to the next Stand or the enemy. If at any time during a battle, Mista has only 4 bullets remaining, a line of his will appear at the top of the screen as he says "''Damn it, why am I left with four bullets!?" Mista is available to fight against Ghiaccio (during chapters 10 and 11) and Secco & Cioccolata (chapter 16) on Story Mode. He's also available to fight several battles in Another Story. All Star Battle (PS3) Mista makes his comeback in the PS3 title as a playable character and was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Kakyoin, and Polnareff. Mista's entire moveset is based on his previous game appearance, as he uses Sex Pistols to deliver powerful shots and ricochet bullets at the opponent. Despite being one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Mista cannot switch between movesets, nor does he have access to the '''Stand Rush ability. He shares this effect with Hol Horse and Diavolo. Instead, Mista's Style button triggers abilities that involve Sex Pistols, powering up the strength of his shots. Exclusive to Mista are a Pistols Icon and Ammunition Icon, appearing above his Heart Heat Gauge. The Pistols Icon displays how many and which of Sex Pistols are readily available for use, and the Ammunition Icon displays the number of bullets loaded in Mista's cylinder. * Smash!: Mista kicks the opponent's leg. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. All of Mista's moves can be performed instantly following this attack. * Time to get to work!: One up to all six of the Sex Pistols enter Mista's gun, powering up the next shot fired by "Gonna light you up!" by ricocheting the bullet through the opponent multiple times when it hits. Mista's next bullet is shown flashing red in the Ammunition Icon when this move is used. This skill can be used while Mista is moving, in mid-air, or even in the middle of attacking, but cannot be used if "Places, everyone!" is in effect. * Places, everyone!: Mista places one up to all six of the Sex Pistols in the air, keeping them there. Mista may place one up to three at a time, depending on button input. This move cannot be used if "Time to get to work!" is in effect, and has a follow-up. It can also be used while in mid-air. ** Pass, pass, pass!: Mista fires at one of the Sex Pistols, and they ricochet the bullet around until all available members have hit it, before it is sent flying at the opponent, potentially hitting at unexpected angles and doing much more damage than a shot fired via "Gonna light you up!". The damage does not increase past the first Pistol, however. Mista may unload his entire cylinder at once. Any Pistol that has redirected a bullet will return to Mista after he stops firing. This move can be used while in mid-air. * Get back here!: Mista recalls any of the Sex Pistols that are in use with "Time to get to work!" or "Places, everyone!". * Gonna light you up!: Mista fires a shot, with the attack button inputted changing the trajectory. If the bullets are fired normally, unassisted by Sex Pistols, they deal insubstantial amounts of damage. If "Time to get to work!" is active, the next bullet he fires will have homing capabilities and do many times more damage. Should any bullet happen to come in contact with a Pistol deployed with "Places, everyone!", it will automatically be redirected toward the opponent. Mista may unload his entire cylinder at once, resulting in the sixth shot knocking the opponent down, although any subsequent shots after the initial one cannot be enhanced through Sex Pistols, merely tacking on small amounts of damage. This move can be used while in mid-air, and can also hit a downed opponent. * Reload: Mista reloads his revolver once he's out of ammunition, but not before. ** Quick Reload: Consuming half a bar of the Heart Heat Gauge, Mista can instantly reload by dropping the ammunition from his hat into the cylinder. This skill can be used whether or not his revolver is empty. * I'll ask the damn questions!: Mista leaps forward in a flying knee attack, knocking the opponent off their feet. If Light or Medium is inputted, this move can activate Rush Mode. If Heavy is inputted, the move has a short delay but becomes a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Devastating Knee Kick: Mista holds the opponent as he knees them in the torso, before kicking them away. Mista's Unlucky Number 4 remains in the game: Every time Mista is hit when his Ammunition Icon shows four bullets, he loses an amount of his Heart Heat Gauge proportionate to the damage taken as a panel of his face visibly panicking appears. This effect will continue until his bullet count changes. Mista's HHA, “'Aim! Aim, you idiots!'”, has him shoot a singular bullet, which is followed and broken into seven pieces by all six of the Sex Pistols kicking it. The pieces are launched at the opponent (similar to his attack on Sale) in a fanning formation, dealing more damage the closer the opponent is. Stand Users can potentially be hit twice if they have their Stand out in an attack, taking double damage, but the Stand must be hit first with the User following immediately afterward in order for this to occur. The HHA also reloads Mista's ammunition. Mista's GHA is “'My true resolve starts here!'”, Mista fires his entire cylinder as Sex Pistols carry the bullets toward the opponent with homing capabilities. If any one of them hits, Mista will Quick Reload and unleash another whole cylinder, each bullet being redirected and ricocheted by Sex Pistols multiple times as they hit the opponent from different angles. The GHA finishes with the final bullet being kicked by all six at once through the opponent's forehead at an incredible speed. It has the added effect of reloading Mista's ammunition. Alongside the rest of Team Bucciarati (sans Narancia) and Ermes Costello, Mista is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. If Mista is fighting against Polnareff, they will have special dialogue, where Mista asks if the young Polnareff is the same wheelchair-bound man who becomes a turtle, while Polnareff merely wonders aloud if Sex Pistols is similar to Hol Horse's Emperor. Mista also has special dialogue with Hol Horse himself, wherein Hol Horse decides to see which one of the two is the faster gunman, a challenge that Mista accepts. If Mista wins, he'll note how funny of a guy Hol Horse is. If Hol Horse wins, he'll note that, unlike Mista, his bullets are also part of his Stand. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mista was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Fugo, and Narancia. Since most character animations & GHA's are reused from All Star Battle, he retains most of the same attack patterns as previously. However, as a result of the transition into full 3D arena combat in Eyes of Heaven, Mista is able to use the environment more freely to his advantage, utilizing his Stand's capacity for bullet control to a much more advanced degree than what was possible within the 2.5D combat system of ASB. As a Stand User, Mista is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Mista does not have Normal Attack combos. Instead, his Normal Attacks have him fire his bullets at targets. Similar to All Star Battle, Mista has an Ammo Icon above his health gauge, displaying his current bullet count out of 6. If he is out of ammo, the icon will have the word "RELOAD" flashing over it, and any attack or skill that would cause him to fire bullets instead causes him to Load his revolver, inserting each bullet individually. *'Quick Reload': If Mista reloads while guarding, he will instantly reload his revolver by dropping the ammunition from his hat into the cylinder. This skill can be used whether or not his revolver is empty. *'Pistols Icon': A display above his Ammo Icon shows how many and which of the Sex Pistols are readily available for use. Skills that assign the Pistols to different tasks cause the respective members' icons to darken, signifying that they're currently in play. Certain skills that drain Mista's stamina gauge will instantly recall all Pistols back to him once the gauge empties. Unlike in All Star Battle, Mista may have different members of Sex Pistols performing different tasks at a given time, granting better control over all of his different abilities. *'Trait - Only four bullets left?! That is such bad luck!': If Mista is attacked while he's reloading, a panel of his face visibly panicking appears. For a period of time, Mista may only hold up to 4 bullets in his Ammo Icon, and he takes increased damage. *'Style Action - Could you wait until our job is finished to take a nap?': Mista attaches one of the Sex Pistols to a bullet, granting that bullet homing capabilities when fired. If the Style Action button is held, Mista can recall any of the Sex Pistols that are in use with his skills. *'Pass, pass, pass!': Mista sends one of the Sex Pistols to hover around opponents, either his target if he is locked on, or the nearest opponent otherwise. If Mista's bullets hit that opponent, any of the Pistols attached to that opponent will join in and ricochet the bullets through them multiple times, carrying them into the air and greatly increasing the damage done by a single shot. Mista's stamina gauge drains while this skill is active. He can have Pistols attached to both opponents at once. The more of Sex Pistols that are attached to a single opponent, the greater the damage dealt per shot, but the faster the stamina gauge depletes. This skill also allows Mista's bullets to bypass projectile-reflecting abilities, due to the bullets' rapid attacking, as well as hitting from multiple angles such as from behind them where most projectile-reflectors are vulnerable. *'Sex Pistols!': Mista fires a bullet with weak homing capabilities by default, either at his target or the nearest opponent. The skill may be repeatedly inputted to fire more shots. If any of the Sex Pistols are active via "Places everyone!", he will instead attempt to fire at the nearest one. *'Places, everyone!': Mista deploys one of the Sex Pistols in the air, keeping them in that spot. If a bullet fired makes contact with them, or if Mista manually fires at them via "Sex Pistols!", they will ricochet the bullet towards his target, or to the nearest opponent otherwise. The bullet's redirected path is determined via the best route to the target (from the Pistol closest to Mista to the one closest to the target), rather than attempting to pass it between all active Pistols like in previous games. This allows Mista to shoot opponents without requiring direct line-of-sight and greatly reduces the likelihood that uneven distribution or placement of the Pistols can unintentionally disrupt his bullet path. Mista's stamina gauge drains while this skill is active, and the more of Sex Pistols that are deployed at once, the faster the stamina gauge depletes. *'EX - Pass, pass, pass!': Mista gains super armor until the skill activates, and all remaining Sex Pistols are attached to an opponent at once. *'EX - Sex Pistols!': Mista gains super armor until the shot is fired, and his Ammo Icon will instantly refill if he has no ammunition left before firing, without requiring him to reload at all. JoJolities *'I always take care never to play favorites!': Mista must have all 6 Sex Pistols attached to 6 bullets via his Style Action. (200 Points) *'Let's go! Aim, you idiots!': Mista must use "Pass, pass, pass!" 6 different times. (200 Points) *'I can see it now, in the darkness! That's the path I need to take!': Mista must use "Places, everyone!" 6 different times. (300 Points) *'My Stand's more of the silent-killer type.': Mista must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (500 Points) *'Every other number is a good number!': Mista must win the battle without "Only four bullets left?! That's such bad luck!" ever activating once. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - My true resolve begins here!': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Giorno - True resolve!!': Mista, claiming that his true resolve has just begun, aggressively fires away at the opponent, each shot getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times to hit them at different angles. Giorno subsequently appears and jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent. Following up on Mista's statement by telling him that true resolve "isn't about self-sacrifice", Giorno proceeds to stomp down on the target several times with Gold Experience, the final kick hitting with the impact to launch him off and create a shockwave. Both attacks are references to the two's battle against Ghiaccio. *'With Narancia - I'm gonna send you flying!': Mista unloads an entire cylinder at the opponent, each bullet carried by Sex Pistols and kicked into them at different angles; Narancia follows up by having Aerosmith unleash an extended barrage of machine-gun bullets into the opponent, turning upward to spear and carry them into the air as it's ridden by the Pistols. Performing a somersault, Aerosmith ends the attack by firing at the airborne opponent from above and sending them crashing into the ground while Sex Pistols cheer. Mista is given an alternate costume. The costume is based on the flashback from his teenage days before joining Passione, wearing a more casual outfit consisting of a beanie, a T-shirt with an open button-up shirt over it, and saggy jeans. Tournament He is paired with Giorno in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rohan Kishibe and Polnareff in the first round, and "Kosaku Kawajiri" and Weather Report in the second. In the semifinals, they are defeated by Bucciarati and Trish in the first round. Last Survivor (Arcade) Mista was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. Gallery Manga= MistaProfile.png|Mista's profile MistaPrePassione.jpg|Mista as a normal teenager MistaFiring.jpg|Mista kills the three thugs using four shots MistaAngry.PNG|Mista being upset over four slices of strawberry shortcake NaranciaKnife.jpg|Mista and Abbacchio ignore Fugo and Narancia's action Giorno&Gang.jpg|Mista and the others are introduced to Giorno Giovanna Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Giorno directly drinking Abbacchio's "tea", much to Mista and rest of members' shock Mista asking Zucchero.png|Asking Zucchero if he knows what the object on his face is ZuccheroHanged.png|Zucchero's head being hung by his eyelid as Mista tortures him Torture_Dance.png|Mista, Narancia, & Fugo's infamous 'torture dance' Mista another torture.png|Mista about to torture Zucchero again Ready_Guido.png|Mista pulls out his gun, going with Giorno to battle Mista feeding.png|Mista feeding his Stand, Sex Pistols Mista persuade.png|Mista persuades his Stand to reconcile Sale noticing Mista.png|Mista unknowingly moves in front of Sale MistavsSale.jpg|Mista shooting Sale by surprise SaleInjured.png|Sale surviving the seemingly lethal shot to the head, much to Mista's shock MistaQuickReload.png|Mista 'quick-reloading' Kraft Work blocking bullets.png|Mista's bullets deflected by Kraft Work Mista Kraftwork.png|Mista finds himself stuck to the side of the truck Mista panicing.png|Mista being upset at having four bullets left SalevsMista.png|Sale attempts to finish Mista off SaleBulletRelease.jpg|Sale releasing the bullet, making it to fly back at Mista SaleDefeated.jpg|Mista defeats Sale Mista taking Sale away.png|Taking an unconscious Sale away Tape.png|Fugo's "first aid" on Mista Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Mista bows to Pericolo alongside the others Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Team Bucciarati when Bucciarati becomes a Capo of Passione Pericolo reading Boss order.png|Pericolo gives Team Bucciarati's first mission: protect the Boss's daughter, Trish Una MNF Reaction.png|Mista, Narancia and Fugo's reaction when seeing Trish's new oufit Trish's shopping list.png|Shocked by Trish's attitude MrPresidentRoom.png|Team Bucciarati and Trish in the room of Mr.President Uno..png|Mista interrogates Pesci at gunpoint P shoot M.png|Mista gets shot in the head by Prosciutto SP5Crying.png|Mista being close to death Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Mista & Giorno battle with Ghiaccio MistaIceSled.PNG|Mista riding across ice on a sled of frozen tundra grass GhiaccioReflect.png|Ghiaccio deflecting Mista's bullets Guido_VS_Ghiaccio.jpg|Mista facing off against Ghiaccio MistaTriggerHappy.jpg|Despite his injuries, Mista continues his attack on Ghiaccio MistaGhiaccioShowdown.jpg|Mista and Ghiaccio have a brutal showdown GiornoRisingSun.jpg|Mista being saved by Giorno as dawn breaks BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Team Bucciarati officially defect from Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Mista and the others watch Narancia as he swims for the boat AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Mista refuses to look at it KCMisTrish.jpg|Mista in Trish's body, stalked by King Crimson DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|Mista turns around to see Trish being killed by Diavolo in his body Scolippimenacing.png|Scolippi staring menacingly at Mista Chapter 592 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Mista using Scolippi as a shield.jpg|Scolippi gets grabbed by Mista when Rolling Stones disappears Chapter 593 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Mista with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual MistaFirst.png|Mista's first appearance Zucchero torture3.png|Dancing alongside Narancia and Fugo Mista episode 7 thumbnail.jpg Mista_1.jpg|Mista firing a shot Mista_2.jpg|Mista fighting Sale Mista eating.png|A young Mista enjoying fine cheese and wine Mista fighting.png|Mista beating up a man for insulting an actor Mista beaten up.png|Mista being bruised and bloodied after a fight Mista attacking man.png|Mista knees a man in the stomach for assaulting a woman Mista stuck.png|Mista finds his hand frozen in place by Kraft Work Mista gets shot.png|Mista's own bullet is sent through his abdomen by Sale Mista shocked.png|Mista shocked by Sale surviving a direct shot to the mouth Mista explaining.png|Mista explains how he shot half of a bullet into a bullet already inside Sale's head, sending both bullets directly into Sale's brain Mista looks at sale.png|Mista looking at Sale's unconscious body Mista dragging sale.png|Mista drags Sale's unconscious body into a restroom Giorno and Mista.png|Mista's Hand Being Steadied By Giorno To Shoot MistaTrish.jpg| Mista's in Trish's body. Shocked trishta.png| Mista being shocked by his new anatomy in the wake of Requiem Narancia dying.png|Mista holding an injured Narancia Polnareff holding the arrow.png|Mista noticing Polnareff has the Arrow Shots.png|Mista wondering what caused the Revolver to break GER appears .png|Mista witnessing Gold Experience Requiem Finale 12.png|A florist asking Mista and Team Bucciarati to investigate his daughters death Finale 14.png|Mista spotting Rolling Stones on the sidewalk GW ep38 Mista & Rolling Stone.png|Mista coming across Rolling Stones in an elevator Finale 16.png|Mista attempting to destroy the Stone Trish_&_Mista_laughing.png|Trish and Mista burst to laughing after teasing each other about their experience just after the fight Mista.png|Mista with his outfit's new color GW ep39 finale.png|Mista opening the window for his new Boss Giorno Mista Sex Pistols countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes MistaTeaser.png|Mista in the first preview MistaCharacterArt.png|Key art Mista Pose.png SexPistolsOP.png|Mista summoning Sex Pistols in Fighting Gold MistaSPCredits.png|Mista & Sex Pistols in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Novel= GoldenHeart.jpg Bucciarati gang GHGR.png JoyDivision.jpg |-| Game= Giogio04.png|Mista in the Vento Aureo PS2 game GGPS2Mis.jpg|Mista's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Giorno and Mista PS2.png|Giorno steadying Mistas hand to shoot Mista ASB.jpg|Mista's render, All Star Battle MistaASB.jpg|Mista's intro, ASB MistaTaunt.jpg|Mista taunting, ASB MistaGHA.jpg|Mista executing his GHA, ASB 5mst.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art Mista jojoeoh.png|Mista's render, Eyes of Heaven MistaAttackEoH.jpg|Mista attacking, Eyes of Heaven MistaEoHAttack.jpg|Mista shooting, Eyes of Heaven MistaDHA.jpg|Mista during a DHA, Eyes of Heaven DR Mista 1.jpg|Mista as he appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records DR Mista 2.jpg|Mistas special attack |-| Other= Mista1.jpg Mista2.jpg Mista3.jpg Giomista.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 04.png LumineXJoJo.png|Mista and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine Topfhh.jpg|Mista as a SAS figure 100 mista2.jpg|Mista (Alternate Color) SAS figure Sr1.jpg|Statue Legend Mis 01 bdammd3.jpg|Real Action Heroes 27214.jpg|Kotobukiya Top (8).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.2 Trivia *In Araki's Top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Mista ranked as 7th, being the fourth Part 5 character on the list behind Bucciarati, Giorno, and Diavolo. *Mista's tetraphobia ties into a cultural belief in much of East Asia, including Japan, that the number four is one of misfortune; this belief originates from the words for "four" and "death" being homophones in the languages of these parts of Asia. This extends even to his Stand power, Sex Pistols, which will encourage Mista not to shoot his gun when his cartridge only contains 4 bullets. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Team Bucciarati Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 5 Category:Light Novel Characters